Stoccup
Stoccup is a family ship between Hiccup and Stoick from the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. Canon Because Hiccup was born earlier than expected, Stoick's wife Valka had believed that their son wouldn't have a long life, while Stoick has faith that Hiccup will pull through and become a great Viking for their people. Along with Stoick requesting a baby held axe to be made, so his son could start training the moment after Hiccup opens his eyes, to which angered Valka. At some point after Hiccup's birth, however, a dragon attacked their house during a dragon raid and Stoick could only save his infect son from the flames while the dragon took Valka away; and after many failed searches for her Stoick began to focus on his tribe and son. A few years later when Hiccup had aged from a baby to a toddler, Stoick tells his son that he'll one day become Berk's new chief before telling him the legend of the Hidden World; and that he believes that it is Hiccup's destiny to find it. At some point during a night where Hiccup had trouble sleeping, he came down to see his father upset by the fire, and once Stoick notices Hiccup he invites his son to join him. As Hiccup set on his father's lap while they stock the fire together, Hiccup asks Stoick if he is planning to give him another mother, to which gets Stoick to tell Hiccup the importance of love through his feelings for Valka and that no one would be able to replace her or anyone else's true loves. When the two had went on a fishing trip, Hiccup had thrown his toy dragon over board after it gave him too many sleepiness night, despite the toy being one of the few things they have of Valka. As Hiccup continued, their father-son bond began to hinter when Stoick noticed that Hiccup isn't of Viking mistrial, in body and skill; and had ended up using the very small axe he gave him as a paperweight instead of a very earlier training weapon. In which had gotten Hiccup to believe that he isn't his father's ideal son and had to come up with ways to become like the other Vikings in their tribe, so he can make him proud of him. That goal has gotten Hiccup in trouble a few times his father, since Stoick wants Hiccup to stay out of the dragon raids for his own protection, but does allow Hiccup to be trained in blacksmithing by his friend Gobber so he can still do a part in protecting their island, from a safe distance; but it hasn't stopped Hiccup from trying to prove himself to Stoick. One night Hiccup is finally able to shoot down a Night Fury and has tried to tell Stoick of his achievement, but he wouldn't hear him out because of Hiccup's past fault clams. After Hiccup tells Gobber of what he believes his father thinks of him, along with Stoick later placing Hiccup in Gobber's care when he is away looking for the dragon's net before winter sets in, the one handed and legged Viking convinces Stoick to let Hiccup take part in the Dragon Training. Since Stoick won't always be there to keep Hiccup safe or will be able to stop his son from trying to become the ideal Viking he wishes Hiccup to be. Realizing that Gobber is right, Stoick tells Hiccup that he'll let him fight dragon, Hiccup on the other hand had decided that he didn't want to fight dragons after all and Stoick's stubbornness prevented Stoick from hearing Hiccup out, when he tries to tell him so; without revealing the true reason for it. By the time Stoick had came back from his failed search, he learns that his own son has become a bit of a celebrity on Berk, and couldn't believe that Hiccup has become top of his class in dragon training. Later that night, Stoick goes to see Hiccup at Gobber's forge so he could give him a Viking helmet that was made out of his mother's breast plan, like his own helmet, along with telling Hiccup how proud he is of him. Hiccup, however, didn't feel worthy of it, because of his secret dragon friend that Stoick would disapprove of once he learns of Toothless. Hiccup had tried to runaway before his final test in the killing ring, but once he found the dragon's nest and saw the true reason that they were attacking Berk, Hiccup knew that he'll have to face a disappointed Stoick once he begins to show or at lest try to show everyone that dragons can be trained and become their friends. Stoick, however, wasn't having any of it and had unintentionally provoked the dragon Hiccup was about to train in front of everyone, along with Toothless dashing to Hiccup's rescue and nearly attacks Stoick until Hiccup stops him from doing so. Behind the Scenes In one of the deleted scenes from the third film, that is a flashback of young Hiccup spending sometime with Stoick in the woods, they come across an injured baby bird. Stoick had wanted to send Hiccup away so he could put the little bird out of its misery, without having his son watch him in doing so, but Hiccup pleaded with his father to help the bird, since it is small like him. In which gets Stoick to ask Hiccup for a small trig in order to make a splint for its injured wing, before telling little Hiccup that it is now his duty to take care of it, along with setting the bird back into the wild once it was healed. Fanon In some fanfiction of the ship, there have been a few other versions where Hiccup is taken from Stoick's care and end up forming a strong bond with each other when they find one another years later. Along with there being versions that has Valka helping Stoick to raise their son, by vising him from the white Bewilderbeast's sanctuary or has her never being taken from Berk that night. There have even been a few fanfics that don't have Stoick getting killed in the events of the second film. Because of the bond the two shared and Hiccup wanting to honour Stoick, some had theorized that Hiccup would have named his son after him, and even though Hiccup already has a son named Nuffink and an older daughter called Zephyr, some are still hoping that he'll name his second son after Stoick, should he and Astrid decide to have a third child that looks a bit like him. On AO3, the ship only has 3 fanfics, while fanfiction.net has over 1.2K fanfics with only 6 placed in pairing. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hiccup/Stoick tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : Trivia *Stoick showing a child Hiccup Berk, in one of the flashbacks from the third film, is similar to how Mufasa shows Simba their kingdom from the top of Pride Rock in Disney's The Lion King. Gallery Screenshots Stoccup_Portrait.jpg Stoccup_-_Stoick_and_toddler_Hiccup.jpg Stoccup_-_Stoick_Toddler_Child_Hiccup_A_Kiss.jpg FanArt I miss you Dad... - How to Train your Dragon by GiuliaBokel.png Your Responsibility by otakuBeast1010.jpg Navigation